A New Begining, A New Start
by xo-shauna-xo
Summary: We've all heard the story, the beautiful girl, who saves the day, becomes the hero and has all the glory whilst doing it? well, this isnt that story and I'm not that girl... However I will say this, when I moved to New York I wasnt expecting much... but I definately wasn't expecting this!
1. Chapter 1

_"In this cry of pain the inner consciousness of the people seems to lay itself bare for an instant, and to reveal the mood of beings who feel their isolation in the face of a universe that wars on them with winds and seas."_ **John Millington Synge**

It's a story you've probably heard time and time again, but this one has a small definitive, but very important difference. It's imy/i story.

But we've all had the same tale told to us, right? the pretty girl, with a destiny about her? Who can accomplish so much and is in the constant disbelief that she can't? Who finds love with someone and conquers all evil. Well, this isn't that story. I'm not pretty, The best thing I've ever accomplished is keeping a friend for more than a day, but I am under no misinterpretations about who I am and what I am capable of.

I am me.

And this is my story…

It would never fail to amaze her, the whole hierarchy of the 'school kingdom' as she liked to call it. She had roughly experienced some of it back in Ireland but when moved to New York, the American system... it was so much more defined; not to mention terrifying and harsh, all wrapped into one chaotic experience that was high school.

She had moved to the states a few years ago with her family. Her parents hoping for a fresh new start on the acclaimed land of opportunity, however somewhere along the line the country had lost its opportunist streak. They had migrated after the sudden death of her brother, it was an undiagnosed brain tumour… he was five. It had completely torn her family apart, it was after that in which everything began to go wrong.

After moving to the states and failing to find a steady job her father had fallen into alcohol, spending most of his days at the bar or stuck in the sofa drinking himself to sleep. Her mother however, had taken a firm grasp on religion, believing that her son's death was punishment for the sins of their family. And since she could never fault her husband and she herself was a sainted woman, the blaming of the sins went to the daughter. But it was okay, she managed it.

She didn't know what to expect when moving to the states, she didn't expect popularity of any sort, she simply wasn't the type. However the reaction was one she didn't, but should have expected. The students had heard that they were getting a transfer student from Ireland and had gotten themselves in a tizzy. Most of the female students expecting a roguish muscle bound suave party animal, the men on the other hand, expecting a fiery pristine girl called 'Mary' who could always be counted upon to show the lads a good time.

They weren't expecting iher/i

Her with her bushy brown hair, her pale pasty complexion, her average size. She was plain, and apparently that wasn't good enough.

She became invisible. And that suited her perfectly fine, she didn't want to be noticed, she didn't want the attention. But still, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have… well, someone, anyone to talk to?

But that was her, she was cast aside from the rest of the population in her own little bubble which couldn't penetrate the walls of the system, of the hierarchy of the teen royals who deemed that anyone who fell into certain categories did not belong in their world. And it was simply that, she didn't belong.

But then something happened.

It was just a normal Monday morning, walking into school with her head to the floor and her mind on other things, she caught wind of the gossip which had cascaded over the weekend. One name rang across the school, and still remained when she got to her first class. 'April O' Neil', something had happened to her father. Some people said he was shot, they were mugged and that he was abducted; there was even one story going around that he had been taken into the sex trading business.

According to the certified rumours, April had not taken it well and was apparently raving to the police about aliens, robots, mutant plants and strange ooze. Obviously, to the population she had jumped over the deep end.

It puzzled the girl, as she listened to everyone around her gossip shamelessly. This was April O' Neill, she shared a few classes with the girl. She seemed nice, she was popular, had the looks, the brains and was always.. friendly to everyone. Yet apparently being genuine didn't account for much… it was sad really.

There was a sudden abrupt and unnatural hush in the room when the object of gossip had entered, she looked as though she hadn't been sleeping, or eating (but then again she always had that thought about thin people) and as April approached her usual desk all the eyes in the room seemed to be on her, even the teacher whom, sensing this, hastily began taking the register.

She took her seat, slouching in the chair and not bothering to pull out any books.

With each name that was called out people gradually began to take their eyes off her, all save for one girl in the back of the room.

"O' Connor, Shauna" the teacher called, her eyes flickering to the back of the room

"Here" the girl quietly called, momentarily taking her eyes off the girl.

"O' Neill, April"

Her eyes flickered back once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_"If you make listening and observation your occupation you will gain much more than you can by talk." _**Robert Braden-Powell**

The inevitable had happened after the incident of April O' Neil's reaction to her father's fate, She had been officially 'disbanded' from the popular crowd. By which that meant that they had simply elected to ignore her, pretended she didn't exist and of course shamelessly gossip about her both when she was away from them, and in her presence.

Shauna was caught with two thoughts from her observations whilst this happened. Her first notion was the sheer shock of it all. These people where supposed to be friends where they not? And according to most tv shows and books, friends _stood by you_ when times got hard, they supported you and helped you through it… wasn't that one of the key factors of actually being friends? But of course, the Irish girl remembered that she did not in fact have an answer to that question, after all what friends did she ever have to get any sort of statistics from that comment.

However the second observation she made, and it was the more important of the two. Was how April herself was taking it, if these words had gotten to her (and she was quite certain that they must be) she didn't show it. She held herself high and ignored them twice as much as they where ignoring her. Shauna found this to be an impressive quality to have, but something was still… nagging her about all of this. If it had been her in April's position and if she had lost someone who meant the world to her… when in actuality she already did…

What would she have wanted people to do?

When it came right down to it, the thing worse than everyone talking about it in front of her where the ones who said nothing, the ones who just looked it you with pity. Who said nothing and did nothing; those people where the ones that hurt the most.

What would have made the whole thing easier would be for if someone would have found the courage to just… be compassionate, to come forward and italk/i about it, to say how sorry they were about what happened, and if she needed someone to talk to that they would be the one. Perhaps that's what April needed now?

It occurred to Shauna that she was acting no better than those silent observers who held pity in their eyes. And it was a daunting realisation; however it brought with it the ability to make the pushing decision that she was going to do something about it! She wasn't going to be like everyone else, she was going to act on an impulse and talk to April.

However _how_ she was going to find a way to talk to the girl was a different matter altogether.

6 days…

It had been 6 long, agonising days.

Her father was taken, she was staying with her estranged aunt, who although was shaken about the situation. Didn't grasp it as well as the 16 year old; perhaps she too thought the red head was crazy, suffering from post-traumatic stress. She had offered to keep her from school for a few weeks, of course April refused. She wasn't going to jeopardise her education.

However one good thing had managed to come from all of this. Her friends, her new friends which were not the type one would expect to have but they were more loyal than any of the people she had thought where her friends at school. They were brothers, four very unique, very different, very ivery/i special brothers.

Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello, she smiled to herself. Four very uncommon names, but again they were uncommon boys, heck they weren't even **boys**, they were turtles. Mutated turtles trained in ninjistsu. It was bizarre! Something you would get from… a comic book or something. But as crazy as it was, she owed her life to them, they had come through for her, although her dad had got taken from her. They had promised they would bring him back.

And she believed them.

As the bell rang marking the end of another day in this prison hell she gathered up her things. She was going to go home, get through her homework as quickly as she could and then do the same routine she had been doing for almost a week. Spend countless hours tracking every possible web domain to try and find any little snippet of information about the 'Kraang'. So far all she had managed to find where hair products, comic book 'sound effects' and a you tube video which apparently was instructing people on how to milk chickens. She may have forwarded the link to Donnie but that was neither here nor there.

She was determined to find any little clues and pass them on to the boys, however as she thought of that she had a small little smile which widened slightly in a realisation. Tomorrow would be Saturday, Saturday marked the day that she would finally get to see their home!

True the thought of venturing willingly into the New York sewer system was more than a little repellent, but she was excited. It would be cool! But she had a ever so slight hunch that part of the reason they were taking her down to their home was so she would spend less time worrying about her father and act like a normal teen… but maybe she was giving them too much credit.

As she finished zipping up her bag she felt a pair of eyes on the back of her head, she frowned to herself as she could feel her slightly happy mood ebbing away bit by bit. All week nothing but looks, glares, laughter, gossip… a good story, which was what they wanted and apparently what they got.

It made her sick, honestly sick to her stomach.

Where these people so small minded and their lives so dull that they get enjoyment out of mimicking and making speculations out of other people's lives? For whatever reason the red head had had enough, it had been a long week of hell and now she was going to do something about it.

Moving to stand she turned her head around, a cold glare etched on her face as she met the gaze of the would be offender. Whom, startled at being caught managed to knock over her books. April frowned, she knew the girl, her name escaped her but they had a few classes together. She was a transfer student. For some reason seeing her scramble down to gather everything pulled away bits of her anger. Bits of it, but not all of it.

Approaching the back desk with her arms cross she stared down as the girl looked at her feet. "would you mind not staring, I've had enough of it for one week" she didn't sound as angry as she would have wanted, nor as menacing! Surprisingly though it had some affect for the girl abrubtly stood, papers crumbled together in her hands and her face nervous "sorry! Ahem, sorry.. about, about that it's just you, uhmm.. well I… that- that is"… she trailed off with a nervous laugh before hastially shuffling the papers, apparently looking for something.

"**April**! I uh realise that this has been a, particularly hard, hard week for you" she read, her eyes moving with each word. "And I know that a lot of people, including myself haven't acted like decent human beings"

The red head blinked, several times.

Was this happening? Was she honestly reading a written apology to her? This was… not what she was expecting. It was… weird, very weird and not at all normal. But at the same time.. she supposed it was… sort of nice? In a weird way?

"so to conclude I would like to sa-" "can I see that?" April interrupted, hand outstretched. It caught Shauna off hand for a moment "uhh… pardon?" "the papers" she clarified "can I take a look?" "oh.. uh, yes, yes of course" Sniffing the brunette handed them over.

April managed to read through them far quicker than what the girl had spent writing them "sup? Wanna hang out?" she echoed, an eyebrow arched. "I… uh.. thought maybe a casual approach wouldn't be… uhh.. appropriate?" April hummed in agreement, all anger completely gone now and replaced with curiosity "you know, this is the first time someone's written a four page apology slash conversation starters" she looked again at the girl, an amused expression on her face

"ayyye, I think I'll be taking them back now" she cringed "I just.. I know we don't know each other and I know that this week has been… shitty. But I guess I'm just trying to say that if you ever want someone to… I don't know talk to? Hang out with or something… you can ask me" she smiled slightly nervously.

That would have been a better thing to put on the paper.

April smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"I know there is strength in the differences between us, I know there is comfort, where we overlap"  
Ani DiFranco

From the corner of the dimly lit dojo stood a figure barely visible amongst the shadows, he held a staff in his arms. Though his face could not be seen there was an air of respect which seemed to radiate off him. There was a few minutes of silence when he finally spoke "again".

Instantly four figures lunged into the light, it was quickly discovered that they were in fact turtles. They stood in pairs, facing each other. They were unarmed but appeared to be preparing to strike. It was a red clad turtle who made the first move he lunged, arms swinging at the blue cladded one who seemed to be expecting this.

There was a hesitant pause between the other two. The taller of the two clad in purple seemed to be sizing up his opponent who seemed more interested in the battle between the other two. However just as the purple one jumped at him, planning a spin kick. The other orange masked one let out a surprised yelp and ducked, rolling underneath the other turtle.

Throughout the spar the red masked turtle never left the blue one. Attacking relentlessly fuelled off his anger. It seemed to be the source of his strength, he was getting frustrated because the blue turtle wasn't giving him what he wanted, a reaction. Instead he was calmly evading each of his attacks, he was refusing to engage the other; simply avoiding. However he seemed to be casting glances towards the other two, particularly the orange masked turtle who seemed to be the only one out of the four whom was having _fun_.

"Mikey!" the blue one called before swiftly ducking a powerful punch alongside an irritated growl "hold still would ya!" The orange turtle took his cue and when the purple turtle let out a yell as he leaped towards him with a spinning kick, he caught it with both his green hands. And in the time it took the purple masked turtle to realise what was about to happen, everything was already set up. The blue masked turtle had lured the red one over and managed to flip out of the way just as the purple turtle was spun around and landed right on top of him.

"haha YEAH!" the orange turtle known as Mikey cheered, doing a bit of a breakdance "uh huuh, oh yeah. We got this thing DOWN dude" he grinned enthusiastically up to the blue one, who had his arms crossed but an amused sort of smirk was playing on his face. Mikey raised his hand for a high five to which was instantly met.

Meanwhile a groan could be heard from the purple turtle "oww my head" "ugh! Get off Don!" growled the red clad turtle, pushing him off with a grunt. He was angry, embarrassed and needed to take it out on the one responsible "it was your fault anyway!" "wha- MY fault?! How is it my fault when you're the one who went off on your own not putting any thought into the situation" He was standing now brushing himself off.

Sensing a fore coming argument which could potentially escalate a voice was heard from the shadows "Enough!" and with a bang of the staff all four turtles turned bowing their heads "hai sensei!"

"hothead"

"geek.."

Growling slightly the figure stepped out of the shadows appearing to be not a turtle but a rat instead. He towered over them with a look of disapproval on his face; seeing this, the boys got to their knees and bowed down to him in respect. He slowly paced in front of him, taking his time "your goal for today's exercise was to work as _teams_, to become as one to understand your enemy and defeat them" he sucked in a breath, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing, "Michelangelo", the orange clad turtle at the end looked up, an almost hesitant expression on his face; as though he was wondering if he was going to be in trouble "y-yes sensei?"

It was hard to tell if the rat was smiling or not "you fight in the moment, you are able to immerse yourself completely in battle, this is good. But you must also take the time to analyse your foes, and concentrate on matters at hand" Michelangelo nodded, bowing again.

"Leonardo" it was the blue clad turtle's turn to look up, however he straightened himself so that he could better see his master "you have begun to understand the importance of strategy" "thank you sensei" "however there is more to it than giving orders and instructions. You may have won the battle, however you did not follow the goal for it. You were going by what you previously knew, not by what was shown to you on the battlefield. Remember that"

"..hai… sensei" confusion was in his tone but he respectfully bowed down once more, missing the smirk on his brother's face.

"Donatello" from beside Leonardo the tallest of the brothers, clad in purple peeked up. Swallowing lightly his adam's apple bobbled "yes?" "you are able to calculate quickly on the battlefield, you follow orders and await instruction, but you need to be more assertive and to take initiative waiting for too long could be your downfall"

Donatello nodded before bowing down, leaving the last turtle to face his evaluation

"Raphael" his tone was stern, though not angry "you are strong willed, and have drive to help as many as you can on your own, however you forget my son. That you are part of a team, and in so you need to learn that you are not alone, let others share your burden and learn to listen to them"

Raphael for his part didn't speak, didn't raise his head and didn't outwardly react. Perhaps this was a showcase of his 'whatever' attitude to the feedback, or maybe it was that he didn't want his face to be seen by his brothers.

A few more minutes of silence fell over them before the rat spoke again "your training is complete for today, you may go to the surface when it is _dark_ and only when it is dark" his critical eye seemed to fall on Donatello, who had the decency to look sheepishly at his feet. Muttering something about 'helping with homework', his brothers snickered beside him. Chuckling quietly to himself the rat turned to leave.

Now with freedom from the sewer fast approaching the boys where much more cheerful. Leonardo grabbing his twin katana blades and making a bee line for the television, his favourite show was just about to start, and he just knew that today's episode was going to be a dousey! Raphael for his part had disappeared off to his room, though sounds of muffled shouting and frustrated growls could be heard. When this happened the other brothers thought it best to leave him be. Mikey had gone straight to play some video games, usually he would make dinner straight after training however ever since that magical night when they had tasted the miraculous new explosion of flavours that was pizza. Then he waited until they went to the surface and taking a chance to grab a pizza.

Sweet, sweet pizza…

Which left Donatello, who like his brother chose to retreat to his room as well; however instead of venting he went straight to the bane of his existence, his homemade laptop. Pushing aside some blueprints of inventions that he was currently working on, he powered up the laptop before pulling it onto his lap. Looking down at his screensaver (which he was planning a soon change after tomorrow) he clicked on the icon for an instant messaging site.

He had made one after April informed him that she had one, initially he had asked for her number. Blurted it out more like, however Mikey was quick to point out that they did not have phones.

He was working on a solution to that.

Once he was on the site he quickly realised that April was in fact not online, he quickly checked the time…. 6pm… okay. Nothing to worry about, she was probably doing homework, or eating or maybe watching tv? She was perfectly safe.. he hoped.

His finger began twitching, was she okay? He and Leonardo had a growing speculation that things weren't going too well for her at school, She hadn't said anything exactly. But it was because she didn't say anything that gave them the idea that thing's weren't completely okay. She had been spending most, if not all of her free time researching the kraang and sending him any small clues she found. He kept them of course, but he knew this wasn't healthy.

Yes she lost her dad, and if he and his brothers where to somehow lose Splinter? Well.. they'd be doing the same thing. Still however, she needed to get out, have some fun.. and it was because of that, and curiosity to finally meet this 'Miss O' Neil' did Master Splinter consent to allow her to visit their home.

Too bad it wasn't until tomorrow…


End file.
